Nuestro Amor
by tamitara
Summary: Novela basada en el anime -Diabolik Lovers- La vida le los seis hermanos después de que Yui los dejara. Todo dio un cambio ante la llegada de su nueva "Presa" Aily Misaki,quien despertara el sentimiento de amor en los hermanos,pero solo uno podrá tenerla.


Frente aquella gran mansión se encontraba ella, aquella joven de cabellos azulados y ojos bicolores, sentía una gran curiosidad mesclada con miedo ¿Por qué su madre la había traído a ese lugar? ¿Qué hacia allí? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Una brisa helada comenzó a soplar, el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció, sentía mucho frio ¡Claro! Tan solo traía puesto un vestido color turquesa que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, se abrazó a sí misma.

Detrás de la chica se encontraban dos maletas moradas, repletas de ropa. La joven miro de nuevo la gran mansión, tomo las dos maletas y abrió el gran portón, con mucha facilidad, ya que no estaba cerrado. En verdad que aquella mansión era hermosa, pasó junto a una fuente, pero no le presto mucha atención.

Llego frente a la puerta y toco 3 veces, pero no hubo respuesta, estaba dispuesta a tocar de nuevo, pero de repente la puerta se abrió, a lo que la chica se resaltó un poco, lentamente empujo la puerta causando un chillido de parte de esta.

-¿Hola?-Hablo la peli-azul casi en un susurro-¿Hay alguien?-Dijo ya en un tono de voz más alto-

Un fuerte ruido hizo que se resaltara, de nuevo, el sonido fue similar al de cuando un jarrón se rompe, era eso de seguro. La chica se adentró más adentro de la casa, noto que un chico de cabellera morada estaba sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda, junto a él estaba un jarrón roto, debió ser eso lo que ocasionó el ruido, la peli-azul se acercó lentamente a él y coloco su mano en el hombro del chico, a lo que el volteo rápidamente y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Yui?-Pregunto con voz quebrada el chico, tenía en su mano un gran pedazo del jarrón, y estaba sangrando, tenía en sus brazos un oso de peluche-

-¿Yui?-Se escuchó una voz desde arriba de las escaleras, era un chico albino de ojos color carmín, quien miraba fijamente a la joven-

-Yo no soy Yui…Yo me llamo…-Comenzó a hablar la chica, pero otra voz la interrumpió, esta vez era un chico rubio de ojos azules, que traía consigo unos audífonos-

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto con una voz serena y calmada, mirando fijamente a la peli-azul-

-Ejem…Como decía, yo me llamo Aily Misaki…-Dijo la chica mientras soltaba las pesadas maletas-

-…Pero te pareces tanto a Yui…-Dijo el chico de cabello morado mientras se levantaba del piso, aun sangrando-

-¿Y quién es esta?-Pregunto un castaño de ojos verdes saliendo de la nada-¡Se parece tanto a Bitch-chan!-Dijo en un tono alegre mientas se acercaba a la joven y tomaba su cara entre sus manos, observo un momento cada fracción de su cara y después la miro con tristeza-Te pareces tanto…-

-Por favor, chicos, déjenla en paz…-Dijo hombre de cabellos purpuras oscuros recargado en el marco de la puerta-Dime pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Aily Misaki…-Volvió a repetir, esta vez dando un suspiro-Quiero saber ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Tu eres nuestra nueva presa-Dijo con cierto tono burlón un pelirrojo recostado en un sofá-Así de fácil-

-¿P-Presa…?-Pregunto con miedo la chica, mientas daba varios pasos hacia atrás, pero el castaño la detuvo-

-Por dios, Ayato, no cometamos el mismo error como con Yui-Dijo fríamente el joven de cabellos purpuras oscuros, causando un cambio radical en el rostro del pelirrojo-Disculpe, no me presente, Mi nombre es Reiji, ellos son Ayato-Dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo-Él es Raito-Dijo apuntando al castaño, quien solo le guiño el ojo-Él es Kanato-Apunto al chico de cabello morado, quien solo le regalo una dulce, pero a la vez macabra sonrisa-Él es Shuu-Apunto al rubio, quien no le dio ninguna importancia-Y él es Subaru-Apunto finalmente al albino-

-M-Mucho gusto…enserio…p-pero creo que es hora de irme…-Dijo volviendo a retroceder-

-Pero que falta de educación, señorita-Dijo con un tono de ofendido-Usted se quedara aquí.-Dijo decidido el chico, mientras caminaba hacia la peli-azul-Deje que la lleve a su habitación-Dijo y le regalo una cálida sonrisa, a lo que ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. El chico chasqueo los dedos, aun mirando los ojos de la peli-azul y en un momento un viejo mayordomo estaba en la sala, tomo las maletas y desapareció

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta, todos los chicos, menos Reiji, habían desaparecido también, el chico coloco su mano en el hombro de la peli-azul y le hizo una seña para que subiera las escaleras, así lo hizo, caminaron por un largo pasillo, llegaron a una puerta y el joven la abrió, la chica dio un paso dentro de la habitación, se dio vuelta para preguntar algo, pero Reiji ya no se encontraba. Se adentró más a la habitación, allí estaban sus maletas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observo todo a su alrededor, la habitación era grande y bonita.

-Hola, pequeña Bitch-chan…-La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del castaño, quien la miraba con una sonrisa perversa-

-Ah…este… ¿Raito, verdad?-Pregunto tímidamente la peli-azul-

-Exacto…-Dijo divertido el castaño, se acercó a la chica y su mirada se quedó fija en su cuello, el cual era cubierto por el cabello de la joven-

-¿S-Sucede algo?-Pregunto nerviosamente, notando la mirada fija de aquellos encantadores ojos verdes-

-Quiero saber….-Dijo el castaño empujando a la chica a la cama, quedando el encima de la joven, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-¿Qué tipo de sabor tendrá tu sangre?-Dijo con una sonrisa perversa, apartando el cabello de la chica, dejando paso a su cuello-

-¿D-De que H-Hablas?-La peli-azul comenzó a tartamudear, se sentía muy asustada-¿E-Eres…U-U V-Vampiro?-Por más que quería no dejaba de tartamudear, el joven asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa malévola-

Sin decir nada, el joven se abalanzo sobre Aily, la peli-azul cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el castaño la mordiera, pero no lo hizo, se quedó un rato mirando el cuello de la chica, y después el par de colmillos se adentraron en el cuello de la joven, causándole un gran dolor. El castaño bebió toda la sangre que quiso, se levantó de la cama y miro a Aily, con su brazo retiro la sangre que tenía en su boca.

-Tu sangre es aún más dulce que la de…Yui…-Dijo con una sonrisa perversa, pero al mencionar aquel nombre se quedó viendo a la nada, con mirada de tristeza y melancolía, suspiro y miro una vez más a la chica-Es mejor que descanses, mañana tendrás un día agitado-Dijo con un tono burlón y salió de la habitación-

-Auch…Si duele…-Dijo Aily con un hilo en la voz, coloco su mano en el cuello y sintió ardor, se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo, tomo con sus dos manos un poco de agua y se mojó la cara, cerró la puerta con candado, se quitó toda su ropa y abrió la regadera, necesitaba darse una ducha, todo era tan confuso.

La chica se vistió con una blusa de tirantes roja y un short con estampado de arcoíris, se hizo una trenza y se recostó en la cama, tomo su cobija se cubrió completa, a excepción de la cabeza, y así quedo profundamente dormida.


End file.
